hidan's kitten
by ushiosunahara
Summary: hidan has a kitten, kakazu just wants a bounty, and i suck at summaries


Kakazu don't interfere this fuckers mine

Hidan couldn't remember how many times he'd said that he couldn't remember when it start nor would he ever admit why he said it he didn't want the older man to know how he felt he would never tell kakazu the reason he would lengthen his prayers after a sacrifice but in reality he did it all to get the man's attention his approval

They sit on their seprate beds at akatuski hide out there back to the other kakazu was counting his money and hidan was pretending to read his book on jashin the tension filling the air was heavy making it hard to breath

Hidan glanced over his shoulder at his partner, they had fought earlier that day it was pretty bad hidan sighed

2 hours earlier

Hidan was sitting on the couch he was holding a kitten he'd found outside it was a black kitten with green eyes

"hidan lets go get the bounty" a rough voice said from behind hidan's smile faded

"I don't wanna" hidan whined petting the kittens fur a bit softer

"I don't care lets go"

"but kakazu" hidan all but whimpered his eyes not moving from the fuzz ball he was holding

A hand roughly grabbed the kitten and it let out a cry of pain as it was thrown hidan jumped up turning to face kakazu his magenta eyes filled with fury

"You fucking ass hole kakazu" hidan screamed his face centimeters from his comanions

"Let's go now hidan" kakazu said his voice unwavering

"You could have killed him jackass"

"Why should I care about hurting your stupid cat" kakazu said roughly. Hidan felt something in his chest spring and he stabbed a kunai from off the night stand into kakazu's chest the older man backed up coughing wildly holding the place as he felt a heart die

Hidan realized what he did and both fear and guilt made his legs weak, he sprinted out of the room trying to escape kakazu's anger he ducked into the kitchen beside a knife block his final stand

"hidan you idiot" kakazu yelled prowling forward he grabbed the knifes as hidan threw them at him until the boy had none left

"I am going to kill you" kakazu seethed he lifted hidan and threw him into a corner where he couldn't escape

As soon as hidan hit the floor he backed himself further into the corner kakazu walked forward a murderous look on his face, suddenly hidan felt himself panic memories of his father beating him rushed in and he let out a noisy sob

"n-no no no no" hidan cried his hands trying to shove himself further against the wall

"pl-please do-don't I promise" hidan let out another sob tears flowing freely down his face

Kakazu kept walking forward

"p-please p-papa" hidan screamed covering his head with his hands he let out a shrill scream as he remember things he had buried deep in his memory

Kakazu felt all four remaining hearts strain as he watched his young partner sobbing in the corner begging for him to stop kakazu carefully walked fore ward his leaned in front of hidan the boy thrashed hitting kakazu with the weakest most desperate hits kakazu could remember

"hidan hush" kakazu whispered he sighed and grabbed hidan he pulled the boy against his chest his arms clamping around the immortal hidan immediately quit thrashing he looked at kakazu from the corner of his eye

"k-kuzu" hidan whimpered

"Hush it's okay I'm not him" kakazu whispered he felt hidan tense then the boy threw all his weight onto kakazu sobbing loudly his arms wrapping around the older man

"What the hell are you doing" pain screamed from across the kitchen they both turned to their boss

"Go to your room" pain said his voice threating low

The zombie duo quickly made their way into their room

Present

"k-kuzu" hidan whimpered quietly his eyes going back to his book

He heard the bed squeak and turned to see kakazu going towards the door hidan ignored the half pleading kakazu to stay and turned to his book as kakazu leaft

As soon as the door closed hidan threw his book on the ground and flung himself in the older mans bed hiding his face in the pillow he took a deep breath of the comforting smell and began thinking

'Kakazu is the only one I have and I hurt him again why am I such an idiot no wonder he hates me'

He was so absorbed in his self-loathing that he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps cross the floor, only when the bed squeaked did hidan roll over his face filled with horror as his eyes met the emerald ones of kakazu

"k-kakazu" hidan whispered trying to think of an excuse but just as his mind was going blanker a black fuss ball was held in his vision hidan stopped as his eyes met his pet kittens

"Kaki" hidan whispered grabbing his kitten from kakazu's hands, he pulled the kitten close to his face his eyes filled with tears as he looked up at kakazus gentle face

"thank you kuzu" hidan whispered throwing himself on kakazu in the form of a hug arms went around him and hidan began to weep loudly

"shh shh"

"I-I'm so sorry kakazu" hidan cried

"It's okay hidan chan I'll find a new one don't worry about it" kakazu said slowly laying down hidan still in his arms and the kitten still in hidans "we'll be okay now im here for you" kakazu felt hidan nod against him

"Good night kakazu" hidan whispered

"Good night hidan"


End file.
